TFP The day of SweetSparks
by Aili-chan
Summary: Little extra story special. Elena found out one Cybertronian holiday and decides to hold it for someones OPxRC Feat. Song I love you too much by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is the special story during Season 2 ^^

* * *

Miko, SweetStar, and Arcee came back from the roof to find Elena crafting something.

"What she is doing?" asked Miko.

"I don't know," said Ratchet. "First, she was passing through Star Computer and then she went for shopping and now there. By the way Arcee, I need you to check this place for me."

"Got it." she said leaving girls alone.

"Elena..."started Miko. "I first like to say...Are you even listening."

"Huh? what?" asked Elena.

"I take that she didn't." said SweetStar.

Miko looked bit close what she was doing. There was a lot of paper, a lot of colorful paper. And by Color I mean pink, red, purple kinds of color. There was also glue, different color of glitters, scissors, shape cutters. All you need to make cards. Miko looked bit the shapes of the shape cutters and notice there was a lot of heart shapes.

"Elena, The Valentine's day is still way ahead." she said.

"What's that?" asked SweetStar.

"What? You never told them about these things?" asked Miko from Elena. Elena sighs and lets her work be.

"They're middle of the war. Even if there were three years of pause I didn't want to bother them, with earth's traditions. So, instead, I made everyone nice cup of energon with screw- and lug-nuts."

"Oh that why you have made those?" asked SweetStar. "I have start wonder when you would make it again. But still what is this Valentine's day?"

"Well, Valentine's day is the day of love." started Miko, while sitting down.

"That's when people will buy gifts for their loved ones."

"Or like in your home in Tokyo, girls make or buy chocolate for their boyfriends, family members or friends." said Elena.

"How you know?" asked Miko.

"I watch TV. Plus I read it," said Elena. "Then of course then there's White day, when the guys will buy something for the girls, for saying 'Thank you for the chocolate'."

"Okay..." said SweetStar. "How is here?"

"Well, Here it doesn't matter who buys or makes anything. The fact is you show how much you love that someone? Even the simple card will do." said Miko.

"And it can be even made for family member or friend?" asked SweetStar.

"Yes." said both.

"Hmmm...that sounds a bit like our Day of SweetSparks." said SweetStar.

"A what?" asked Miko.

"It's Valentine's day on Cybertron." explained Elena.

"Yeah. Well, we once call it the day of Spark-merge, but it gave the wrong idea some people and it didn't fit for young ones."

"Why?" asked Miko. Elena Was turning into red since she had pretty sure guess

"Miko..." she said gloomily. "That's when they..." she whispered the rest into her ears.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" she yelled. Elena had to lay down for just thinking she actually explain it to her, while SweetStar felt so embarrassed.

"I told you that's why we change the name!" she said.

"Oh, okay," said Miko. Elena still needed to recover from the shock. "When you had that?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember. We haven't had any of these holidays since the war started," said SweetStar sadly.

"Oh...sorry to hear that." said Miko.

"Well, I figure it out." said Elena.

"You did it?" asked both.

"Why else you think I have these things here." she said pointing all the thing on the table.

"Are you saying, you're making cards for the day of SweetSparks?" asked Miko.

"Ah, dip dip dip. Not so loud!" said Elena. "It's going to be a surprise for everyone."

"So, you won't tell me?" said SweetStar.

"All I will say it's in this week..." said Elena. "But don't tell anyone," she said before SweetStar was going to squeal.

"Okay," she said before leave by making slide by her to her wheelchair. Miko still was there.

"Can I do too?" she asked.

"Sure. That's why I got lots of these things. You can tell boys too." said Elena.

"Great. When is this day?"

"let's see... about in... three days."

"That quick?"

"Be lucky it's not tomorrow," said Elena. "Try make a card for everyone in one day."

"Is that what you're going to do?" asked Miko.

"Yes." said Elena.

"Well, let's do this, then." said Miko.

The thing is Elena also had other plans for this day of SweetSparks, but she wasn't sure should she tell it, for kids, since they didn't know it.

* * *

Next day, Kids where with Elena in her training room making cards for the day of the SweetSparks. Jack and Raf liked the idea too, when they heard that Cybertron also had a quiet similar holiday on earth, even if it was different day and but still to cheer their Autobot friends why not. And since it's so supposed to be secret they decide to make it somewhere where Autobots won't come and that would Elena's training room. Everybody has been thinking who to give a card. Jack was making for Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Miko was going to make for Bulkhead, WheelJack, Arcee, SweetStar and Optimus. Rafael and Elena were going make for every Autobot and SweetStar. There was a lot of crafting going on that That even sometimes, One of the Autobots came to ask what they were doing, but they only answered that it would be a surprise. Well, SweetStar sure knew the reason but decided not to bother them much, unless she came to give them some snack.

While grafting cards, Miko notice that Elena was making another card and it was a big one. It was like a huge pink paper arc with a red heart in the center.

"Who is that for?" she asked.

"Umm..." said Elena and stopped her work. "This... um..."

"Is it for someone Autobot?" asked Raf.

"Well, yes... I mean..."

"Oh, I get it," said Miko. "You're playing cupid here."

"What?" asked Elena. "Please, Why would I... I mean... I'm no..."

"No Way!" said Jack. "You are. With Autobots?"

Elena starts to turn red now. Kids came a bit closer her to listen well who she was writing.

"Oh, Let me guess, It's Arcee." said Miko.

"Hey!" said Jack.

"What she is only girl bot here." said Miko.

"SweetStar is a girl too." said Raf.

"Yeah, but she is so young."

"Actually, she is older then you think," said Elena. "Stars just look bit younger than others, but they can live way longer than others."

"Oh," said Miko. "But I still say it's Arcee."

Elena rolled her eyes for that. She either won't get some peace to finish the card if she doesn't tell them, she just needs to make sure it will they can be trusted.

"Fine. I'll tell," said Elena. "But you must promise not to speak about this ever. If Cons would know about this, they might use it against us."

"Would they?"

"Jack, Megatron loaded his ship with dark energon, not just re-power it, if not also get rid us. He even tried to use me against Orion Pax, to decode Iacon file, when he was there," said Elena. "I bet my Star powers, for that he would be ready use any weakness he finds from us. Even this relationship."

"Okay, we got it," said Miko. "No talking about it. At least not during the missions." Elena looked while on a teenage girl. "Fine, not at all."

"Good." said Elena."And yes. It's Arcee." she said.

"Knew it!" said Miko.

"Then who is the other?" asked Raf. In This Elena was turning red again.

"Oh, oh. Let me guess..."said Miko. "Well, it can't be CliffJumper."

"No, because he is dead," said Elena. "And he was like a big brother to her."

"Oh."

"Bumblebee?" asked Raf.

"He is also like a brother to her." said Elena.

"Oh I got now, WheelJack." said Miko.

"No, He is a jerk," said Elena. "Besides..." she said when she started to play with her hair. "...She told me once she...had a crush on this 'bot' for a while now since she came to earth."

"Oh, okay. Let me think..." said Miko and was so going to guess who. "Bulkhead?"

"You know, I slapped you for that before. The answer is no," said Elena.

"Ratchet?" asked Raf. Girls went all 'eww' for that.

"No! He is like an uncle to everyone," said Elena.

"It's Optimus," said Jack. All three looked at him. "What? He only one left," he said.

"You have been aware of this, haven't you." said Elena.

"Well...yes." he admitted.

"Dude! You knew there was "Bot romance" going on here and you didn't tell!" yelled Miko. Everyone was lucky the room was sound proof.

"I didn't know it first." said Jack.

"Okay... what give you away?" asked Elena.

"The way she looked at him when she brings me here," he said. "After she transforms she looks where he is. And she doesn't find him she sighs, but when she does she stay looking at him."

Elena had to sigh for that. Maybe she should have told them. Well, maybe for Jack, since Arcee is his guardian.

"So?" asked Miko.

"So what?" she asked.

"How does it feel, that your dad has a girlfriend?" said Miko.

"Miko!"

"What?" she said.

"It doesn't bother me if that's what you're getting at. They were kinda going out before I start to call him dad," said Elena. That was a good answer.

"So, what you're going to write?" asked Raf.

"Well, I was thinking to write it in their language..."

"Why? Will they know it would be you?" asked Miko.

"That. And because it could be sweeter if Arcee finds it written like that. I think..."

"Can you write it?" asked Jack.

"I have translation program in my arm-pad," said Elena and showed it to them. "I just need to find the way to tell it."

"Well, how hard can it be?" said Miko.

"We're talking about Optimus here," said Elena. "The one who keeps emotions in check. Even the card is the simplest I could do."

"Then write it the simple way," said Jack. "Just 'Happy day of SweetSparks' or something like that."

Elena looked while at the kids before she types the line on translation program to have it Cybertronian language. It wasn't easy to write it, but at least it came well done. After some hours they got all done.

"What we do with all this. We can't go with all these without them to notice it."

"I'll keep them in my room, until the day of SweetSparks." said Elena.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Trust me. It's not like bots can get there and take something from there," said Elena.

So, they agreed so, All card were held in Elena's room until the Day of SweetSparks. Kids and Elena went back the command center to be with Autobots. Luckily there wasn't to do. Optimus was decoding Iacon file, while Bulkhead was trying to recover with his leg by Miko's and Ratchet's help. Arcee and Bumblebee wherein small patrol, before came the time to take kids home.

In night-time, Elena was still awake in her room. you see even if she had 'Optimus' card to Arcee' ready, she had other plans too for the Day of SweetSaprks for them.

* * *

_**Continues...**_

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

And soon came the day, when was supposed to be the day of SweetSparks. But to be honest, Autobots haven't remembered it. Like SweetStar said, since the war started, there hasn't been any chance to celebrate any Cybertronian holidays. Sure, Autobots knew them, but since they're still in a war, there's no time for it. Plus, it's been so long that they hardly remember which day was which. Until now...

The good thing was that it was on Saturday, so Elena managed to bridge kids to the base before bots could notice. Also, Bulkhead, who was recovering from his leg, was in deep recharge.

"Do you still got them?" whispered Jack, so they won't wake Bulkhead.

"All here." whispered Elena tapping the huge box.

"What now?" asked Miko.

"At this time I usually prepare my special treat of energon." said Elena.

"You mean the one with screw- nuts, and lug nuts?" asked Raf.

"Has Bee told you about it?" asked Elena.

"He said it's the best. For me, it sounds like hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Oh, sound delicious." said Miko.

"Well, let's go make it." said Elena.

* * *

The first one to come was Ratchet, who went first check Bulkhead's condition before he notices the cubes of energon. to be honest, Autobots knew that, when there were energon cubes like that with lug nuts and all, it meant there was one of the earth's holidays. She even has told some of them. But she never has asked them to celebrated them, probably because she knew Ratchet wasn't much for it. Plus, she didn't want to bother them. Even if they had told that they won't mind, but still she hasn't.

Ratchet could help but smile. By all the humans, Elena was special. She was always concern about bots, then herself. He wasn't sure which holiday was going on now, but that wouldn't mind. he could ask it from Elena. He picks one up to Bulkhead before waking him up

"Wake up, Bulkhead," said Ratchet. "Here's something special for ya."

"Ugh...I hope it's not one of your medical checks," said Bulkhead.

"Actually, this isn't mine," said Ratchet and showed the cube of energon. Bulkhead's optics went wide. That wasn't just any cube of energon. It had lug-nuts. That could only mean...

"Alright!" he yelled, while he got up. "Is this just for me or is there some special day?"

"I'll go for the last one," said Ratchet. "But I'm not sure which holiday is going on. I only hope it's not the one with the colorful eggs."

"Oh come on. Kids didn't mean to put them on to your tool box," said Bulkhead.

"You don't know, how long it took to clean it." said Ratchet annoyingly.

Right, then Bumblebee was next to come. when he spot the cubes, he beeped cheerfully and went to pick one to himself. Then came Arcee and SweetStar. SweetStar squealed, when she spot the cubes too, but only because she knew today was the day Elena has talked about. She wheeled her Wheelchair close to Bumblebee so, he could lift her up and pick her own cube, which was the smallest of them.

"Hey, 'Cee. We got a special treat today." said Bulkhead meaning the energon cubes.

"Okay, what's the day?" asked Arcee.

"We don't know," said Ratchet. "We may soon find out."

"(We may know something if we check weather.)" said Bumblebee.

"I don't think that help much," said Arcee, while picking her cube. "But I won't mind if it's the one with big decorated tree with lights."

"Oh, and presents too!" said SweetStar.

"Maybe it's the one with those fireworks." said Bulkhead.

"Which one of them?"asked Ratchet. "There's like one in the middle of winter and one in summer."

"(Well, what else there was?)" asked Bumblebee. Everyone think a while before Optimus came.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"We're just thinking." said Arcee.

"(It seems there's one of the holidays.)" beeped Bumblebee. Optimus was bit confused until he notices the energon cubes. That may have explained why Elena woke a bit early. He went took his energon cube.

"I'm sure Elena will tell us the reason for this," said Optimus. SweetStar was excited, that you could see from her face that she was ready to squeal more when the time comes.

"You seem to know something." said Arcee, who notice Sweet's behavior.

"I think I know which Holiday is going on." she said smiling.

"Which one?" asked everyone.

"I can't tell," she said. "It's supposed to be a surprise, so I promised not to tell."

"Can you at least tell, it's not one of those embarrassing ones." said Ratchet.

"What of those could be embarrassing?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well, for example, the one, you have something green on or the one where you had to have a disguise or the worse one that huge meal for saying Thanks." Okay, they had to admit, for bots those were bit weird holidays.

"Well, actually I could tell that there are holidays that's like one our own." said SweetStar.

"Which one you're talking about?" asked Arcee.

"Well,..." said SweetStar, before made heart shaped by her fingers. That's when Bumblebee figures it out.

"(The day of lovey doves!)"

"THE WHAT ONE?!" asked Ratchet. Everyone looked at scout bit confused since he has been longer in the earth he probably knew well. But what kind of holiday is that?!

"It's called Valentine's day." said SweetStar."Girls told me it's when you give gifts to those you love."

Everyone stayed quiet. That really did sound like one of their own holiday, The day of SweetSparks.

"Well,...I guess...We could try it." admitted Ratchet. That was something new from him.

"Is this so-called Valentine's day today?" asked Optimus.

"No." heard a voice from the hall. Everyone look there to find Elena, Jack, Miko and Raf standing there smiling. "The Valentine's day way bit ahead. Today is our 'Valentine's day'." said Elena.

"What?"

**"HAPPY DAY OF SWEETSPARKS!"** yelled kids and Elena.

Autobots, Stood there bit shocked. Bulkhead drop his energon cube, Bumblebee optics went wider than they already were, Arcee covered her mouth, Ratchet was all blank stare and Optimus didn't look much surprised, okay maybe bit surprised, since he could control his emotions.

"Oh I think I'm going to cry." said SweetStar.

"Sweet, I told it will be on this week." said Elena.

"But still." she said.

"How you.." tried to ask Ratchet.

"I checked it from Star Computer," said Elena. "It wasn't easy, but I manage to count when it was and...I thought it would nice if you could have one of your own festive here," she said. Optimus came near and knelt to them.

"Thank you," he said. Elena and kids couldn't help, but smile. They could tell that he really was grateful, for what they did.

"Well, how about we start it before Miss emotional starts to leak," said Ratchet meaning SweetStar. Everyone laughed a bit for that. Then kids open the box and give their cards to the bots. they read some of them. In some they only smiled, in some, they were so close to crying. Bulkhead even got another energon cube, since Elena kind of guessed someone will drop the cube, so she made extra one just in case. The day was wonderful, but far from over.

* * *

Arcee returned to her room, with her 'SweetSparks' cards. It was sweet that Elena and kids made it for them. Considering that they were still on war and they couldn't have any of it during the great war in Cybertron. Maybe when the war was over there would be more to come.

She was going to put her card in a locker for safe keeping until she notices another on top of her locker. It was big pink paper with a red heart on center. she picks it up and finds writing on behind it. It was written in Cybertronian language.

_"Happy day of SweetSparks, my love. OP"_

OP? Optimus Prime? Did he...No, something wasn't right. Arcee has seen his signature, He never writes OP. It was either Optimus Prime or O. it hit her. Elena made this. She made it look like it was from Optimus, but she just had to write it with the wrong signature. Well, ten points for trying, she could say that.

* * *

Optimus was on the roof watching the sky. He usually did, when he had for it. The Stars in the night usually remind him how far Cybertron was, but also how big space could sometimes be. His thoughts were interrupted, when heard someone coming from behind.

"Enjoying the night?" asked Arcee.

"So far, yes..." he answered. Arcee came next to him.

"I found this in my room," she said and showed the card. Optimus took it and look at it. He even read what was written to it.

"It's not mine." he said honestly.

"I notice," said Arcee. "I bet Elena did to make look it was yours." she chuckled. "I guess she wanted to make something special for us because the day of SweetSparks." Optimus couldn't help but smile for that. He knows Elena won't do such a thing, but since it was the day of SweetSparks, she probably made an exception. But then speaking of the card...

"I actually made this one for you..." he said and gave data-pad for her. Arcee took it and look what it was. I was like the card with same words.

_"Happy day of the SweetSparks, My love. O Prime"_

Arcee didn't say anything.

"I guess my surprise got a spoiled bit..." he said.

"It's lovely," she said. Optimus looked at her with surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I say it's lovely," she said. "Even if the words were same like in Elena's, but in this, I know it was from you," Optimus smiled for that, while she smiled back.

But then they music coming from somewhere and then singing.

_**I love you too much  
**__**To leave without you loving me back  
**__**I love you too much  
**__**Heaven's my witness and this is a fact**_

When they heard the lyrics, they started to blush much and look away from each other. But while still blushing, they had a smile on their faces, since they know they love one of another and...well, the team knows about it. They just hadn't got time for this kind of romance.

**_I know I belong  
_****_When I sing this song  
_****_There's love above love and it's ours  
_****_'Cause I love you too much_**

Behind one of the big rocks, Elena was hiding and playing guitar. The truth is she didn't know how to play, but thanks to Star Computers programming, she learned quickly and now was singing the song.

**_I live for your touch  
_****_I whisper your name night after night  
_****_I love you too much  
_****_there's only one feeling and I know it's right_**

In the base, everyone was looking the scene through the camera. SweetStar was all 'aww' way and so was Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Miko was holding onto Jack's arm, maybe even too tight by the look on his face. Raf only looked and listened how Elena sang and so did Ratchet.

**_I know I belong  
_****_When I sing this song  
_****_There's love above love and it's ours  
_****_'Cause I love you too much_**

Elena keeps singing until she put the guitar aside and took something from the little cave on the rocks, which she probably hide earlier. It was a little pocket bag, where she took something into her hands and blow it to the scene. While she kept singing.

**_Heaven knows your name  
_****_and I've been praying  
_****_to have you, come here  
_****_by my side  
_****_Without you a part  
_****_of me is missing  
_****_Just to make you,  
_****_my home I will fight_**

It turns out she blown flower seeds and not just any flower seeds, the seeds of red roses. And it looked like has learned the element of nature, because she manages to make those seed grow and bloom. The rose surrounds the love birds, while they looked at each other. And soon Elena took something else that turn out to be a jar full of fireflies, which she let free making all look so romantic.

Arcee and Optimus keep looking at each other.

"You do know She is making this up." said Arcee.

"Yeah,"said Optimus. "I'll handle that later," he said before he knelt down for her.

**_I know I belong  
_****_When I sing this song  
_****_There's love above love and it's ours  
_****_'Cause I love you too much_**

Elena looked a bit how things were going, before going back to guitar and it looks like things were going well.

**_I love you too much  
_****_I love you too much  
_****_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_**

In the base, everyone was ready to cheers. By how it looked Optimus was going to kiss Arcee. Bumblebee was bumped up ready for cheers and so was Bulkhead and SweetStar. Miko was too and it even sees how she was quashing Jack arm, who was trying to get it off. Ratchet only smiled for the moment to come, but for knowing that Raf was young, he covered his eyes by one finger.

Elena was soon finishing the song while waited the moment to come.

**_You live in my soul  
_****_Your heart is my goal  
_****_There's love above love and it's mine  
_****_'Cause I love you  
_****_There's love above love and it's yours  
_****_'Cause I love you  
_****_There's love above love and it's ours  
_****_If you love me as much_**

Before their lips were inches away from each other Optimus stopped and said

"You will clean this afterward and you're grounded for the weekend for faking my signature," he said and it was obvious he was talking to Elena. In this Elena groans and kicked the camera, in which you may have heard entire base groan for losing the sight, like missing last important part of your favorite TV Show.

When Elena had left to the elevator, Arcee couldn't hold her laugh. But it didn't need to last because Optimus soon kissed her the way she loved.

* * *

**AN:** AH! I'm glad I manage to make this ^^ the song was I love you too much by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla from Book of life movie

REVIEWS, PLSS ^^


End file.
